DELTORA QUEST 4 The Jeweled Eye chp1 :Awakenings
by sassywolf64
Summary: this is set to continue from the end of deltora quest 3 but before any happy endings. the story has a lot of twists and is a good read. please review and ill write chapter 2


Deltora quest: The Jeweled Eye, _Book One_

AU: series four of Deltora quest basted in this present day this fan fiction story is a continued version of Deltora quest after series 3 but before any happy endings so that means no fluff between lief and jasmine and no fluff with barada and lindal…..yet:) this chapter starts in the present day were we meet our new would be hero's, the events taking place in the story are either real events that have happened in the world and cool twists I found in watching movies:) please review to tell me what you think and any ideas you have. (_I do not own Deltora quest or any characters in the published books how ever I do own Jamie, Lupe, Tyler, Nathan, Sophia, Jessica and any other people that aren't related to the books) _

_**Chapter One: Awakenings**_

Beep…..beep….beep. Jamie awoke from her deep slumber to the aggravating, repeating, sound coming from above her head. 6am, the clock read as she peered through her sleepy eye's at it.

"You've got to be kidding," she mumbled, as she dropped her head back on to her pillow, again throwing her arm up to hit her alarm clock.

Eventually, she had managed to silence the irritating beeping keeping her from her sleep by continuously hitting the clock with her fist. Shortly after silencing her clock, a small boy crept into her room just as she drifted back off to sleep again. THUD! A fairly heavy object came crashing down onto Jamie's back, violently pulling her from her dreams once again. Then came a giggle that sounded like that of a small child around the age of six or seven, but the age of the small boy wasn't about to stop the now enraged 16 year old, Jamie, rising from her bed and attempting to strangle him. However, the little boy had done this stunt so many times before hand that he did not hesitate to run through the darkness in the small, messy, room straight towards the door and to safety.

"AAAAAHHHHHH RIXCEE YOU ARE SO DEAD...!" Jamie screamed, as she chased him down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Mummy, mummy she's going to kill me!" the little boy named Rixcee cried as he ran into his mothers arms.

"Jamie that's enough, now settle down and eat your breakfast. You're not going to be late to school today. And I am _not_, dropping you off!" her mother warned as she burst into the kitchen with clenched fists.

"Why do you always take his side?!" she argued, still enraged from being awoken and seeing no justice brought to the tyrant who had caused her anger and bad mood towards the day.

"Oh, stop being so mellow dramatic, I don't _always_ take his side. Now hurry up and get to school," their mother quickly replied in her usual tone, as she left the kitchen to attend to other matters in the house hold.

Jamie slid into her seat, directly facing her cheeky little brother who had already started to tuck into his cereal.

"One day mum's not going to be there to protect you and you're going to wish you had never been born," threatened Jamie as she glared at the small child sitting across from her.

"And until that day comes, you'd better just stick to planning, or else I'll tell mum about Jimmy Marston" Rixcee replied with a mocking smile and tone in his voice.

"Jimmy Marston? I don't know any Jimmy Marston's" answered Jamie.

"No, but wait till you hear what you and him have been doing together, when I tell mum," teased the clever child.

"You little Accident! I hope you get beat up by some giant at school!" retorted the, again, enraged Jamie, as she started to eat the now soggy cereal in front of her, but not once removing her angry glare from her younger brother.

**Ω**

Tweet…tweet…..tweet sung the birds on the forge's window sill at the crack of dawn. The drowsy king opened one eye to glare at the feathered creatures, with their unusual high voices, perched upon his widow sill. The sun had only just broken over the horizon, filling his bedroom with a warm summery glow. Shutting his eye again, he tossed over and drove his head deeper into his pillow to try and drown out the noise and light so he could return to the rudely awakened slumber he was ones in.

_Knock…..knock… _"Lief are you awake?" a soft familiar voice came from the other side of the door parallel to him.

"No" replied Lief, still with his eye's tightly shut. The door gently swung open and in walked a small girl with black tangled hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Yes you are Lief," she said sweetly.

"Give me 5 minutes and I won't be," cheekily replied Lief as he opened his eyes to look up at his visitor by his bed side.

She smiled down at him, "You need to get up soon; I think Doom needs to talk to you," she cooed still smiling.

"About what?" Lief asked in wonder, curiosity obvious upon his face.

She looked away to the window with the birds still perched on it, only a small trace of annoyance could be seen on her face, "I don't know, Doom neglects to tell me these things," the irritation obvious in her voice.

"Jasmine I wouldn't worry about it if it's anything serious you know I'll always tell you," Lief replied trying to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter," Jasmine quickly replied while turning to look at him again, "You still need to get up now".

"What happened to 'soon'?" Lief asked in a teasing manor.

"Changed my mind," Jasmine replied in the same cheeky tone, while turning her back to him.

Lief made a groaning sound as he started to rise from his bed, Jasmine turning on her heels as he did so and quickly traced the small bedroom, "I'll see you at the palace," she called over her shoulder as she reached the door and began to walk through it.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," moaned Lief, regretting ever moving from his bed and walking to his dresser.

He pulled on his clothing quickly and trotted downstairs into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before making the familiar journey to the palace. No sooner had he entered the palace and stepped into the great hall, then he was swarmed with people wanting and needing things from him. Dumb struck by the sudden storm of duties and problem's, Lief did not notice a familiar face striding towards him and pulling him away from his needy subjects and towards the library were Doom sat at a table surrounded by piles of books.

Ω

Large buildings, teachers and the bustle of over a hundred teenagers were all gathered together in the one small place, now surrounded Jamie. There was a large lawn covered with trees and various foot paths leading into the buildings with class room number's and names painted on them. Cliques and groups of every origin with completely different views of each other had formed around the grounds, some across the stunning green lawn with others positioned under the shade of the trees.

There were cheerleaders practicing, while the football team passing a footy around. Groups of girls gossiping, boys laughing and joking around, then there was also a group of teenagers with powered white skin, heavy eye liner, and dressed in full black, this particular group of teens were known as 'Goths' to the other groups. The Goths huddled together and were listening to dark heavy metal that screamed out from their ipod's, only looking up to glare at Jamie as she walked past the group on a foot path near them, she stuck out her tongue at them to make them know she wasn't scared or creeped out by them or their music.

Suddenly she heard a voice she knew all to well calling her, "Jamie over here!" She spun around from the now hissing Goths, to see a fairly handsome boy with light brown surfboard hair and sea blue eyes waving her over.

"Hey Tyler!" she called back to him, as she strode across the lawn to where a group of her friends were sitting underneath a tree.

"Still causing trouble I see," Tyler replied with a mocking smile on his face.

"Come on! You saw it they were so trying to suck out my brains with their heavy metal music!" Jamie replied with the same smile forming on her face.

"Yeah and in order for them to do that they'll need a brain to suck," said a boy with his head facing down writing in a book while leaning against the tree

"Yeah, and if YOU had a brain, you would of thought to do your math's homework before the morning it's due," retorted Jamie with her hands on her hips and tongue stuck out again.

"I'll take it you didn't get any sleep last night then" said Tyler trying to break up the soon  
to be battle of the wits between Jamie and the boy under the tree.

"Yeah, I had that same dream again last night, the one about that boy and a stupid jeweled belt," replied Jamie with a hand on her head and a concerned look on her face.

"Still having dreams about an imaginary boyfriend are we? Well, if you ask me, I think you need to be locked up with a brand new white jacket," said the boy sitting underneath the tree now looking up at her and poking his tongue back at her.

"Yeah well nobody asked you Craig!" snapped the now irritated Jamie.

"Okay, okay, you're both nuts and should be locked up okay? Anyway we need to…HEY Jamie where'd you get that necklace from?" Tyler asked as he pointed to a large thin silver wrapped jewel hanging on a silver chain around her neck that was just poking through her school uniform.

"Oh! Um…my grandmother gave it to me she found it in a small box in the attic about two weeks ago," replied Jamie as she lifted it from resting on her neck and peered down at it.

"Wow! That's some stone in the middle, what is it?" asked Tyler as he leaned in to get a closer look at the jewel.

"It's an opal," answered Jamie still looking at glistering stone around her neck.

"I've never seen opal like that before, its white with light rainbow's through it," replied Tyler as he pulled away to look at Jamie.

"Yeah it's called a 'milk opal'…It's super rare because it's a lot deeper in the ground, mum reckons it comes from Perth in Australia because they have the only known milk opal mines in the world" said Jamie as she looked up from her necklace to stare at Tyler.

"Hey, did you know milk opal is supposed to give visions of the past and future? When did you start having those dreams?" asked Craig as both Jamie and Tyler turned to look at him.

"Um about…2 weeks ago," answered Jamie as they all stared at each other in wonder.

Just as Tyler had gone to say something the first bell rang and drowned out any words he was saying while the lawn had began to empty and the foot paths fill with the hustle and bustle of the teenagers heading to form class.

Ω

"You wanted to see me, Doom?" Lief asked as he started to regain his wits after walking into a bomb shell of duties the people requested of him.

Doom looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes, I have something to show you Lief."

Lief traced the room towards a seat across from where Doom was sitting and only then did he notice that the friend who had taken him to the library and joining him and Doom was Barda.

As Lief took his seat Doom asked, "Lief are you still having those dreams about that girl?"

"Um…Yeah why do you ask?" replied lief.

Barda moved in beside him, "When was the last time you looked at the opal on the belt?" he asked.

"I don't know, about maybe two weeks ago, why?" answered Lief as he started to get suspicious and irritated.

"These dreams started about two weeks ago, did they not?" asked Doom still reading the book in front of him.

"Yeah just about…what's with all these questions what's your point and where's this going?" snapped Lief.

"Lief, we think your dreams and the opal might be connected. Could we see the opal please?" asked barda gently.

"What are you looking for in the opal? It doesn't change colour like the ruby and emerald…" demanded Lief as he lifted up his shirt to show the rainbow gem, only to have his sentence cut short, at the site of a white opal blazing up at him.

"What…what happened? The opal's white!" exclaimed Barda.

"This is just as I feared," Doom mumbled as he stared at the gem.

"Doom! What's going on?! What's happened to the opal and what does this have to do with my dreams?!" exclaimed Lief.

"It's known as the White Opal, and it means we've got big problems. We had better get the other tribes here to figure out what we need to do," replied Doom still staring at the ghostly white gem.

"What we need to do against what?" Barda demanded looking away from the gem and at Doom very seriously.

"What we need to do against the Shadow Lord, he is attacking," answered Doom as they all looked at one another, the colour draining from all three faces.


End file.
